


Movie Night with Kurt and Blaine

by ArtemisStark



Series: Klaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: (or so he thinks), Blaine is the Alpha Gay, Dalton Academy, Disney, F/M, Klaine, M/M, Wes is the only one with common sense, klaine plus movies equals cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine argue over which movie to watch, cuteness ensues. (Guest starring Nick Duval and also Wes for like 1 sec)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night with Kurt and Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story! Please review and like if you wish :) Also, I'm always open for prompts/suggestions, so just let me know! It doesn't necessarily have to be Glee :) Thanks again!

"Nemo!"

"Funny Girl!"

"Nemo!"

"Funny Girl!"

"Kuuurrrrttttttt!" Blaine whined, pouting at his boyfriend. They were currently deciding on which movie to watch.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I am not watching a movie about...talking fish!" Kurt protested, glaring. His phone went off on his bunk bed, and as he read it, Blaine crept towards the TV. "BLAINE!"

His boyfriend innocently turned to him,"Yes, Kurtie dear?"

"Don't 'Kurtie dear' me, mister!" Blaine huffed, crawling back over to Kurt.

"Pleeeeeeeaaseeeeeee?" He held his hands together, begging.

"Blaine, no. We're watching Funny Girl."

"But I'm the Alpha gay!"

Kurt froze, raising an eyebrow. _"What?"_

Blaine quickly backtracked,"I meant-"

"Did you just call yourself an Alpha gay, when you were just begging to watch Nemo? _Nick_ is an Alpha gay-"

"NOT GAY!" Nick called from the hall.

"ARE TOO!"

"EXCUSE YOU BUT LAST TIME I CHECKED, RACHEL'S NOT A BOY."

"GO AWAY, NICK." Kurt turned back to his boyfriend, who was now using puppy eyes on full power.

"Blaine..."

"PLEEEAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Wes entered the room, pulling off his blazer. "Oh my god, just watch both of them!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, then at Wes. "That's a great idea! Thanks."

Wes rolled his eyes and exited the room, leaving the boys to themselves.

As Funny Girl started and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's lap, Blaine slowly lent down and gently kissed his lips. When he pulled away, Kurt smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

A smile spread across Blaine's face,"I just really love you."

Kurt kissed the inside of Blaine's wrist before whispering,"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! It means so much to me :)


End file.
